The 12 Days of SasuNaru
by chroniclove
Summary: The story of Naruto and Sasuke's first Christmas together. Filled with holiday fluff and smut. SASUNARU YAOI.
1. Christmas Tree

**This is a stort story about Sasuke and Naruto's first Christmas together. Warnings:  
This is a yaoi, boy on boy.  
There will be smut and fluff. Dont like, leave now.  
Some mild language.  
Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or the characters. If i did there would be a whole lot more Sasunaru!  
**

**On the 1****st**** day of Christmas SasuNaru gave to me, decorating the Christmas tree.**

"Sasuke come on! You've been in there for ages. All the good trees will be gone if you don't hurry up." Naruto yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. Sasuke ran his fingers though his hair to get it the way he wanted. "I'll be out in a moment dobe, calm down."

Naruto groaned. "Come on!" the blonde haired boy leaned his head on the door. Naruto shrieked when Sasuke opened the bathroom door, causing him to fall. "Well that's what you get for having no patients."

Naruto stood and rubbed his butt as he winced in pain. "Stupid teme."

Sasuke smirked. "Come on or else all of the good trees will be gone." Naruto growled.

The two boys drove to the tree farm. Naruto's eyes lit up as he scanned the farm for the perfect tree. "Sasuke! That one." He pointed to the biggest, fullest tree. The blonde grabbed his love's arm and pulled him out of the car.

"Will that even fit in our house?" Sasuke asked looking up at the giant tree. "Of course it will, if not we can trim it down." Naruto insisted.

Sasuke sighed. "And I suppose you're going to make me decorate it with you as well?" Naruto frowned how come his boyfriend never wanted to do anything festive for the holidays? Naruto didn't bother with his grouchy teme anymore, he called over the salesman and asked for a price.

Sasuke's eyes grew double in size. "Like hell I'm paying that much for a damn tree!" Naruto snapped his head back to look at Sasuke. "Don't you dare give me those puppy dog eyes dobe!" Sasuke could never say no to Naruto when he pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke groaned in defeat and pulled out his wallet. "You just better be thankful you're adorable."

The salesman thanked them both and helped secure the tree onto the top of the car. Once again the young couple drove home with their tree on top of the car. Sasuke tried to keep out of sight. Having that over-sized tree on his car was embarrassing.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's decorate it." Naruto smiled and hoped out of the car. This would be the first Christmas they spent together as a couple and he wanted to make it perfect. Last year didn't go so well. Sasuke was away on a trip and Kiba was spending Christmas out of town with his grandparents. Naruto had no one to spend Christmas with.

Although Sasuke and Naruto weren't "together" last year it almost felt like it because they were both head over heels in love with each other. They were both just too afraid to admit it. Sasuke however finally built up the courage to ask Naruto out on Valentine's Day.

They've been inseparable ever since. While normal couples have their big arguments now and then, the only thing Sasuke and Naruto argue over is who loves who more.

Now Naruto got to spend the entire holiday with his love, just him and Sasuke. Nothing could be better.

Naruto undid the string on the tree and began to pull it off the car. Meanwhile Sasuke stood with his arms crossed. "You know you could help me right?" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"I could but you look as adorable up there struggling to get down that big tree in your fluffy winter coat." Naruto made a pouting face. "Stop that and help me!"

Sasuke finally gave in and helped the smaller boy get the tree inside. Naruto grunted as he dropped the tree. "Alright you hold it up and I'll side the stand under." Sasuke did what he was told. After seeing Naruto this excited about the holidays, he just decided to make it fun for him.

"There." Naruto said once the tree was in place. He crawled out from under it and stood back. "See it fits fine. And it will look a whole lot better once it's decorated." Sasuke gave a warm smile and grabbed the box of decorations.

Naruto pulled out the white lights and began stringing them around. "Sasuke catch!" Naruto shrieked as he threw the ribbon basket at his love. However he didn't take into consideration that the lid was off. So Sasuke ended up having strands of ribbon land all over him, along with the floor. Not to mention tensile fell out as well.

Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. He fell onto the ground and rolled around in circles. Once the blonde finally pulled himself together, he stood up and walked close to Sasuke. "You've got a little tensile in your hair." Naruto said as he started to pull some of it off. Sasuke huffed and helped. "A little would be an understatement."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's grouchiness. "Come on you put the ribbon on and I'll start on the ornaments." Sasuke did as he was asked and wrapped the tree in red ribbon. Naruto hung various ornaments, all with a significant meaning.

Once all of the ornaments were hung and the ribbon was wrapped Naruto stepped back to admire it. "Wow it looks great!" Sasuke stepped back as well and threw his arm around his boyfriend.

"Naruto it's late, should we get to bed?" His question was answered when Naruto let out a small yawn. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. It seemed to happen pretty often now.

His smile.

He didn't used to smile as often as he does now. Naruto might have changed that.

"Come on." Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. His love was so happy, and his happiness was contagious. Because it made Sasuke happy as well.

Naruto jumped into bed and pulled Sasuke along with him. "Sasuke?" Naruto was pulled into his boyfriend's strong arms. "Mhmm?" Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke neck.

"I can't wait to spend Christmas with you. I love you." Sasuke pulled Naruto in tighter. "I love you to."

Sasuke looked down at his boyfriend lying in his arms. "Only 12 more days."

**Next chapter:**On the second day of Christmas Sasunaru gave to me, the baking of cookies.


	2. Christmas Cookies

**Sorry this one's late i was busy yesterday. I promise i will post the 3rd and 4th tomorrow.  
ALSO, i apologize in advance if there are any spelling errors or mistakes. i wrote this fast today and didn't have time to completely read it over.  
**

**Warning: Christmas smutiness in this chapter (;**

**On the 2****nd**** day of Christmas SasuNaru gave to me, the baking of cookies**

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he franticly ran into the kitchen. "I'm baking Christmas cookies. What does it look like?" Sasuke pulled a chair away from the table and reached up to turn off the smoke alarm.

"Shit Naruto, you're going to start a fire." Naruto giggled and turned back to the stove. Sasuke sighed. He knew Naruto wasn't going to give up, when he put his mind to something, he did it.

Sasuke decided the only thing left to do was help the dobe. "Come here, do it like this." Sasuke came up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. He placed his hands on top of his boyfriends and helped his spread the cookies on the pan.

Naruto spun around and placed a kiss on his love's lips.

The kiss began to become more heated until they both began to smell smoke. "Damn it Naruto! Get the cookies out of the oven!"

Naruto grabbed the oven mit with the Uchiha symbol on it and threw open the oven. Smoke immediately filled the room. "Sasuke! Turn of the damn smoke alarm!" Sasuke pulled over and chair and hit the button on the device. Naruto pulled out the burnt cookies and flipped the power button to off on the stove.

"Want a cookie?" Naruto asked in an innocent voice as he held out the cookie tray. The cookies were burnt to tiny balls of char. "I'll leave them for you." The Uchiha groaned. He grabbed the new paper off the counter and plopped down on the sofa.

Naruto threw the tray on the stove and pulled off the oven mit. He ran over to the couch and jumped over the back. He landed directly on Sasuke's stomach. He let of all the air in his body before he threw down the paper and prepared to scold his boyfriend.

"Sasukkkkeee." Naruto whined. "I'm bored." Sasuke immediately knew what that meant. He pulled the new paper back up in front of his face.

Naruto still sat straddling his love. "Please Sasuke!" The slightly larger male couldn't object once Naruto started to moan.

Sasuke threw down the paper once again and flipped Naruto onto his back so that he was now on top. "Fine since you beg. But we're doing this my way." Before Naruto could object Sasuke lips were on his in a heated kiss.

"Mmm Sasuke." Naruto moaned. Sasuke began to undo the buttons on Naruto's pants, while Naruto worked on pulling Sasuke shirt off.

The blonde pulled off Sasuke's shirt followed by his own. "Hurry Sasuke I need it now." Naruto's moaning defiantly spend up the process. He pulled off Naruto's pants followed by his underwear. He flung them carelessly off the couch, not caring where they ended up.

"On your knees." Sasuke commanded. As Naruto was doing as he was told, Sasuke pulled off his own pants. Sasuke ran one finger across Naruto's entrance. "Sasuke! I don't need preparation." He took a deep breath, "I need you."

Sasuke smirked, "If that's what you want." Sasuke grabbed the lube off the coffee table. The one Naruto put there in case of situations like the one they were currently in. Sasuke spread the liquid on his own length and lined up behind Naruto. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke's question was answer by a nod. Naruto let out a moan of pain that soon turned to pleasure. Once Sasuke one fully in Naruto spoke. "Move!"

Sasuke did as his boyfriend asked. He began to move and immediately found his boyfriends sweet spot. "Ahh Sasuke! There, hit there ag… ahhh" Naruto screamed out. "Harder. Faster!" Naruto begged. Sasuke did as Naruto requested.

Naruto began to stroke his length letting out a small moan each time Sasuke hit his prostate. "S-Sasuke, I'm close!" Sasuke sped up the pace causing both boys to reach their climax and release.

Sasuke fell next to Naruto on the couch. "Can we make another batch of cookies now?"

**Promise I'll update tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	3. Holiday Shopping

**This was supposed to be yesterdays. But i was super busy so sorry! If i can i'll post todays tonight. But i dont know if i can cause i have volleyball!**

**On the 3****rd**** day of Christmas SasuNaru gave to me, crazy holiday mall shopping.**

Naruto looked in the mirror and finished buttoning up his orange shirt. "Sasuke come on let's go!" Sasuke came around the corner and wrapped his arms around Naruto's hips. He attached his lips to Naruto's neck, earning a small moan.

"Sasuke not now, we have to go shopping." Sasuke pulled off his boyfriend's neck with a frown.

Sasuke grabbed the keys off the dresser. "Fine, but tonight you're mine." Naruto didn't bother to object. He knew he didn't have a choice either way.

Once the two were in the car Naruto flipped on the radio. "I love this song shh Sasuke!" Sasuke furrowed his brow. "I wasn't talki-" Naruto pushed his finger to the Uchiha's lips. "Shh!"

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there just is one thing I need!" Naruto began to sing. Sasuke let out a small laugh. His boyfriend was actually a decent singer. "I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree."

Naruto looked out the widow and continued to sing. "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true." He looked back to Sasuke. "All I want for Christmas…"

He tapped Sasuke on the nose. "Is you!"

Naruto giggled and continued to sing. Christmas was still more than a week away but it was already turning out to be the best. After Naruto went through about five Christmas songs on the radio, they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Holy shit…" Sasuke gasped. He'd never seen so many people in one place in his life. "Naruto how the hell am I ever going to find a parking spot?" Naruto was just as stunned he looked out the window and scanned the parking lot. But there were no parking spots… at all.

After the two drove in circled about ten time Naruto spotted one. "They're leaving Sasuke, park there!" Sasuke swung the car around the corner and jerked into the spot. There was no way he was losing this spot.

"Alright let's get this reached trip over with." Naruto frowned and shoved his wallet in his pocket. "Sasuke don't be like that. I'm buying for you and you're buying for me." Naruto got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

Naruto walked towards the entrance and Sasuke followed. "I'll meet you back here in about two hours or so." Sasuke nodded in agreement and the couple split up.

The blonde wanted to get Sasuke something perfect. He was determined to make this the best Christmas ever. He went to Sasuke's favorite cologne shop and began smelling every bottle. "Hello sir can I help you with anything?" Naruto put down the bottle in his hand.

"I'm looking for something perfect for my boyfriend for Christmas, but I can't seem to find anything that would suit him." The man thought for a moment. "Oh I have the perfect one. All the ladies have been buying it for their boyfriends."

The man reached behind the counter and pulled out a beautiful black glass bottle. Naruto took it from his and sprayed it onto his own wrist.

It smelled just like Sasuke! How did he know? "This is perfect I'll take one bottle." The stores man smiled and grabbed a box for it. "If you meet me at the register, I'll ring this up for you." Naruto nodded and pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Yo Uzamaki!" Naruto turned around to see none other than his best friend Kiba. "Hey Kiba come here!" Naruto called. Kiba greeted his friend in the store. "Long time no see! What are you getting in here? A present for your lover?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "Yes, I'm getting him new cologne so don't go blabbing!" Kiba looked offended. "Whatever. And hey speaking of Uchiha, I just saw him in Kay Jewelry. I bet he's buying you some sappy bracelet with your names engraved on the back."

Naruto wouldn't mind a gift like that even though it sounded like Kiba was making fun of it.

"That will be forty five dollars sir." Naruto handed the man the cash and grabbed the bag. "Come on I have to get Sasuke more than this. Mind shopping with me?"

Kiba nodded. "Not like I got anywhere better to be."

Naruto pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and clicked on Sasuke's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke. Are you ready? Meet me back by the entrance when you're done."

"Yeah dobe I'll be there in a sec."

"Kay hurry. It's cold out here." With that Naruto hung up.

Kiba looked in one of Naruto's bags. "So what else did you get him?" Naruto sat down on the bench next to his friend. "I got him a few new shirts, a watch, a new iPod, and a new TV for our room." Kiba sat stunned. "I must have dazed off while you were shopping a little more than I thought."

"He's my boyfriend I want to get him special stuff." Kiba was about to say something, probably a smart remark, when his phone rang. "Hey babe. No. Yeah I'm still at the mall. What… What! Alright I'll be right home!" Kiba hung up his phone and ran to his car.

"Hey what's wrong?" Naruto shouted after him. "I don't know right now! I'll explain later!"

Just then Sasuke appeared. "Hey Naru. Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

"So did you get me something good?" Naruto pried. He turned around in his seat to try and sneak a peek at the presents. "Yes! Now get up here dobe." Sasuke said pulling him by the shirt.

Sasuke tried to create small talk to keep his mind off the bags in the back seat. "I saw Temari and Shikamaru there. Are they together now?" Naruto nodded. "I saw Kiba he went shopping with me afterwards."

"Yeah I saw him pass by when I was in one of the stores." Naruto thought this was an opportunity to find out what it was that Sasuke bought him. "So what was it? What did you get me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Nice try." Naruto crossed his arms. "No fair! I don't want to wait all the way until Christmas."

Sasuke pulled into the drive way. "Maybe I'll give it to you as your Christmas Eve gift."

**Ooo what did Sasuke get Naru? **

**Once again I'll update as often as i can! **

**If you guys have any suggestions for a day of Christmas, please leave a review. Thanks! **


	4. Christmas Movies

**Sorry this one is super short. AND as you can see i'm now two days behind.  
I promise I'll catch up completely on Friday night.  
Thanks for sticking around.  
**

**On the fourth day of Christmas Sasunaru gave to me, a sappy Christmas movie.**

Naruto laid on the couch watching his favorite Christmas movie of all time, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. "Sasuke come watch with me!" Sasuke leaned over the kitchen counter to see the screen. "How many timed are you going to watch that movie?"

Naruto crossed his arms in a pouting manner. "Until you tell me what you got me for Christmas!"

"Not that again. If you keep talking about it, I might take it back." Naruto threw his hand over his mouth. "Fine but at least watch the movie with me."

Sasuke hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to his boyfriend. "I'll stay here with you if we can watch any other movie."

Naruto agreed and went to take the DVD out. "This one okay?" Sasuke nodded, nothing could be worse than Rudolph for a week straight.

It's a Wonderful Life came onto the screen and Sasuke knew he made a bad decision by not actually looking at the movie Naruto held up. He hated this one almost as much as Rudolph, if not more. Naruto always picked the sappiest movies to watch. Sometimes it even made Sasuke question his sexuality, the way Naruto acted.

"Sasuke." The raven-haired male turned his head at the call of his name. Naruto was back on the couch with his arms out. "Cuddle?" Sasuke could never say no to a cuddle. It was one of his weaknesses and Naruto knew it.

He knew once he got Sasuke to cuddle he wouldn't move off the couch until the movie was over, no matter what movie it was.

Sasuke scooted closer and held out his arms for Sasuke to fall into. He did just that.

The two laid there for what felt like forever and neither of them watched the movie. They giggled about pointless thing. Just small talk that ended up in deeper conversations.

That was one thing Sasuke truly loved about the dobe, he was always in a good mood. And that good mood seemed to be contagious. Whenever Naruto was smiling it seemed to rub off on Sasuke. It was exactly what Sasuke needed too.

Before him and Naruto got together, Sasuke was going through a rough time. Mentally and emotionally. Naruto however seemed to save him and pull him out of that state.

That he was thankful for.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at the blonde head that was laying on his chest. He began to rake his fingers softly through Naruto's hair. "Yes dobe?"

Naruto shifted so that he could see Sasuke. Ebony met azure and it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time.

"I love you."

Sasuke was shocked at the sudden show of affection, but he wasn't complaining.

"I love you too dobe." He reach both arms around Naruto's toned body and pulled him close.

"We'll be together forever right?" Naruto asked innocently. It seemed like something a child would asked they're best friend.

"Forever and always." Sasuke promised.

**Sorry for errors i wrote this super fast.**


	5. One Golden Ring

**Well as you can see, I'm now three days behind. If i don't fall asleep I'll post them tonight.  
Please forgive me!  
**

**On the 5****th**** day of Christmas SasuNaru gave to me, one golden ring**

Naruto was stopped from rolling over in his bed when something got in his way. He smiled to himself and realized it was Sasuke. "Morning love." He greeted.

Sasuke wrapped him arm around Naruto and pulled him in close. "Come on let's get ready." Naruto moaned. "Where are we going?" the raven-haired male sat up and flung his legs off the side. He turned back to smirk at Naruto.

"Somewhere only we know."

Naruto didn't bother to ask any more questions. He liked surprises, and he knew Sasuke wouldn't tell him.

He did as his boyfriend asked and got ready. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to wear, seeing he didn't know the occasion.

After he was ready he called to Sasuke. "I'm ready."

His boyfriend came downstairs in a suit and tie. "Sasuke?" He'd never seen him looking so beautiful before. "Why didn't you tell me to dress nice? I only wore a polo shirt. That's nothing compared to a dress suit."

Sasuke laughed. "Come on it doesn't matter. You don't need to be dressed nice. No one will see us." Now Naruto was really confused. He had no idea where they could be going and have no one see them.

He followed Sasuke out to the car and they began to drive to their destination. After sitting in the car in silence for about a half hour, Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke please tell me where we're going." He looked out the window and saw nothing he's ever seen before. "Where the hell are we?" Sasuke still said nothing.

No way was he going to give it away that easily he was going to make Naruto wait as long as he could.

After what felt like forever in the car, Sasuke finally came to the end of the road. More like path they were bumpily riding down. "Will you tell me where we are now?"

Sasuke got out of the car and ran to Naruto's side. He opened the door and held out a hand for his boyfriend. "Come on I'll show you once we get there." Naruto nervously took Sasuke hand. What was going on in his crazy head?

"Something looks super familiar about this place. Have we been here before?" Sasuke smirked again, which could only mean yes. Naruto intertwined their fingers together and followed Sasuke into the woods.

What the hell was he doing?

Sasuke pulled Naruto through a few bushes and branches. All the climbing through all the woods was worth it when they came out to a path.

The path was lined with white candles all lit. Naruto stopped walking and stood stunned. "What's all this?"

Sasuke smiled and continued walking down the path. "Sasuke please just tell me why I'm here." Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. He whispered "Shh close your eyes." Sasuke covered Naruto's eyes with his hand and took both his hands to guide him.

It was a good idea to make a path before so they could easily get to their destination. "We're almost there just a little further." Naruto sighed, he loved surprises but he couldn't stand waiting like this for them.

"Alright open your eyes."

When he did his eyes scanned over the scene laid out before him. There were two logs set up next to each other surrounded by beautiful light strung from the trees. "No way…" Naruto couldn't make words come out of his mouth. "Did you do this?"

Sasuke nodded. "Come here." He sat down on one log and Naruto sat on the other. Naruto didn't notice the picnic basket sitting in between the logs.

After the two finished eating and laughing about unimportant topics, Sasuke stood. He grabbed both of Naruto's hands and pulled him up. "Are you cold?"

Naruto nodded. "A little." Sasuke pulled him closer and wrapped his jacket around him.

"Naruto I need to ask you something."

Naruto seemed a little worried. "Yes. What is it?"

Sasuke kept holding both of Naruto's hands in his. "Naruto I know we've only been dating for about a year, but I need you to know how much I love you. I can't imagine life without you and I want you be with me for the rest of my life. I love you so much Naruto Uzamaki."

He got down on one knee, "Naruto, will you marry me?" Sasuke pulled the ring out of his suit and held it in his hand.

Naruto gasped and covered his mouth. "Yes, yes of course!" Sasuke slid the ring on Naruto's finger.

As he stood up he was tackled with hugs. "He said yes!" Sasuke yelled to no one in particular. His scream echoed and Naruto swore people heard it across the world. "I promised I'd give you your present from Kay early."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's soft lips. "It's true every kiss does begin with Kay." Sasuke laughed at his boyfriend. He had tears in his eyes, tears of joy.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said with another kiss. "I love you too Naru."

**Sorry if this was a little sappy and sorry for any errors. **


	6. Christmas Eve

**The 12 Days didn't really work out to well and I apologize for that. **

**REASONING: My old computer finally gave out and wouldn't turn on anymore, and my mother wouldn't let me bring hers to Florida.  
But tonight, for my Christmas Eve present, I got a new computer! Happy day!**

**So instead of the 6****th**** day, I give to you,**

**Christmas Eve with SasuNaru.**

"Sasuke, Santa is coming tonight we have to get in bed." Shrieked the overly excited boy. All day Naruto was preparing for Santa.

He still believed.

Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. So he went along with it and helped him prepare. He placed the freshly baked cookies on a plate with a glass of milk. Next to that, he placed a plate with carrots and celery.

"Sasuke make sure you put out the fire." Sasuke nodded.

He came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around him. "Can we watch a movie before we go to bed? I want to cuddle with my fiancé." Naruto looked at the clock. It was only nice o'clock and when he was younger, Santa didn't come until about midnight. They had time.

"Alright. But only one movie, I don't want to miss Santa." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The two walked to the couch and Naruto opened the movie cabinet and pulled one out. "Is this alright?" He asked holding up The Little Drummer Boy. Sasuke smiled because he knew Naruto knew it was his favorite.

Once the movie was in, Naruto crawled back onto the couch with Sasuke. The raven-haired male wrapped him arm tightly around Naruto's shoulder, causing him to come closer.

Sasuke pressed the play button with his free hand and the movie began. The two watched quietly in each other's arms. Once the movie was about over, Naruto fell asleep.

Sasuke looked down at his sleeping love. He sat up and pulled Naruto into his arms, careful not to wake the boy. He carried Naruto up the stairs and into the bed room.

He laid Naruto down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Merry Christmas Naru."

He headed back down stairs to make it seem as if Santa came. He placed the presents under the tree, including the extra ones he wrote were from Santa, took a bite of a few cookies, took a sip of the milk, and disposed of the reindeer food.

As Sasuke was fixing the presents he thought back to what Naruto said earlier.

"_Maybe tonight Santa will come. Honesty…" He paused. "I can't remember the last time Santa came. Kakashi sensei told me sometimes Santa can't make it to ever kid's house. Sometimes he has to skip the kids without parents for guardians. _

"_Since I was an orphan maybe he didn't care to come to me." Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto that Santa always came to him and he was an orphan. But he knew Itachi, his elder brother, got him presents from Santa each year. _

_Naruto's frown turned to a smile. "This year he'll probably come because I'm with you and I have a family." Sasuke knew he was referring to only him as his family. _

"_One day I hope we can expand our family and have children of our own." Naruto's smile widened and he jumped into Sasuke's arms. "I love you Sasuke!" _

Sasuke smiled, Naruto was still so innocent and vulnerable. He was fragile and Sasuke didn't want to change that. It was his goal to give Naruto the best Christmas he'd ever had. In order for him to do that, he had to do everything he could to help Naruto still believe.

Sasuke laid down on the couch for a moment to close his eyes before he went upstairs. Once his eyes fell closed, he immediately fell asleep.

**Well Merry Christmas Eve everyone. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.  
And once again I apologize for not being able to write all 12 days.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'd appreciate more. Thanks so much! :* **

**How would you guys like another Christmas smut? Or would you like more fluff?**


	7. New Years

**Heres just a little extra treat since i never got around to doing Christmas, seeing that i was in Florida.  
Sorry once again for any mistakes...**

**SasuNaru New Year's**

"Naruto go back to bed!" Sasuke groaned as he was shaken awake. "Naruto you aren't going to be able to stay up all night if you wake up at seven in the fucking morning!"

Naruto crossed his arms in a pouting way. "Fine you go back to bed but I'll be able to make it past midnight without sleeping until lunch time." Sasuke pulled the covers over his head and fell back to sleep.

Sasuke rolled over and opened his eyes to two azure orbs. "Happy New Year's love." Naruto giggled at the comment. "It's about time you got up."

Sasuke looked to the clock and it read eleven o'clock. At least he'd be well rested to stay up for the New Year. Sasuke looked back to Naruto. That was one of the things Sasuke loved about Naruto. He was always there. Even if it was the smallest thing as waiting for his sleepy boyfriend to wake at lunch time.

Naruto did everything that he could to make another person smile. He knew Sasuke loved waking up next to his boyfriend and he knew it would make him smile in the morning.

Sasuke reached over and stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb. He pulled him in closer and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Come on let's get ready." Naruto furrowed his brow.

"What are we getting ready for?" Naruto asked. Sasuke swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. "A day to spend together." He paused and stretched his arms up. "You can even stay in your pajamas if you want."

Naruto laughed. Sasuke walked to Naruto's side of the bed and pulled him up. "Come on I want to spend the last day of this year with only you." Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke to the living room.

Before he exited the bedroom and reached over and grabbed his ring off the dresser. He slid it onto his finger and admired it for a moment. He was still getting used to having a mark proving he belonged to Sasuke on his finger at all times. But it was a good feeling.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and turned on the stove. Naruto sprung onto the kitchen stool and stared at his fiancé. "What are you making?" Sasuke smiled a small smile. "It's a surprise, go put on a movie." Naruto did as he was asked and went into the living room.

He opened the movie cabinet and pulled out a case. He looked down at the selection and smiled.

"Sasuke hurry up with breakfast, I'm putting in the movie."

Sasuke did his best to hurry. Once it was finished he place Naruto's ramen on a tray (Naruto loved ramen at any time. Sasuke thought it would be a nice treat, even for breakfast). He placed his own breakfast on a tray as well and headed into the living room.

"What are we watching?" Sasuke asked as he furrowed his eye brows at the blurry screen. Naruto smirked. "Come on you'll see."

Worry bubbled in Sasuke's chest and he handed the tray to Naruto. "Sasuke! You made me ramen! I almost feel bad for making you watch this now."

Naruto's comment made Sasuke worry even more. It was probably one of the love story movies Naruto loved so much.

Sasuke sat down and Naruto jumped onto his lap. "What? I want to cuddle while we watch." Sasuke grabbed the remote out of Naruto's hand and pressed play.

He immediately lost color in his face once he saw Naruto come on the screen and focus the camera. He was shirtless and there was a naked Sasuke on the bed behind him. "Come on Naruto." Sasuke called on the TV.

The two began to kiss slowly at first but quickly escalated and they were fighting for dominance.

After watching only Sasuke had enough. "Naruto turn this off! You told me if I did this I'd never have to see it and you'd keep it for your own perverted needs!" A moan escaped the speakers and Naruto smiled.

"Can we please watch it?" Sasuke returned a look that meant 'no'. Naruto pouted and hit the off button.

"Sasuke it's starting soon! We have three more minutes until the ball drops." Naruto turned his attention to the TV where they were filming New York's Time Square.

Sasuke hoped over the back of the couch and landed next to Naruto. "I want to spend the last three minutes of this year with you and all of the next one. In fact I want to spend the rest of my years with you until I die."

Naruto blushed and pulled Sasuke into his lips. When the two pulled away there were only twenty seconds left. Once there were only ten, the two began to count down.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his lips for the first kiss of the New Year. "I love you." Naruto whispered and laid his head on Sasuke shoulder. He shut his eyes and drifted off.

"I love you too Naruto, forever. Happy New Year."

**I guess this is farewell to this fic. **

****If you have any suggestions for a new fic, PLEASE leave a review or direct message.**

**Thanks so much! **


End file.
